


done with it

by muchclsr



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Ghost Hunting, Humour, M/M, simon wants to go ghost hunting, they go ghost hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/pseuds/muchclsr
Summary: Simon's always wanted to start a youtube channel dedicated to the paranormal. He somehow manages to convince Raphael to help him.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #9: Ghost Hunting





	done with it

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title taken from Roll With Us by Doja Cat

When Simon had first come to Raphael about the idea of starting a youtube channel to investigate ghosts. Raphael had laughed in his face.

Simon, obviously didn’t take the laughing too well and spent the next several days moping around the hotel. After several days of heavy sighing, and receiving pointed looks from the other clan members, he finally relented.

He found Simon in the basement, trying to teach one of the new fledglings some console game. “Simon. Get your stuff together, we’re going ghost hunting.”

Simon looked up at him shocked for a moment, before quickly snapping out of it.

“Really? You mean it.”

Raphael sighed. “Yes you idiot, now grab your ghost hunting stuff and let’s go. There’s only a few hours until the sun comes back up.”

\---

After Simon ran around the hotel, practically disturbing everyone in his quest to gather all of his necessary equipment. The two men were finally outside, currently roaming the streets for a ‘haunted’ location.

They had been walking in silence for a few moments before Simon suddenly gasped. “I know exactly where we can go! There’s this old Walmart a few blocks away, apparently the ghost of some ex-employee haunts it.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow at that. “So we’re going to go investigate an abandoned Walmart?”

Simon nodded. “Exactly.”

Raphael just rolled his eyes. “Okay, lead the way.”

The spent the new half hour in complete silence as they made their way to the location. When they finally arrived, they were greeted not by an abandoned Walmart. But instead by what appeared to be a brand new Target.

Raphael turned to look at Simon. “An abandoned Walmart huh? Where’d you get this information from.”

Simon looked at him sheepishly. “Well… I read about it a few months ago so I guess they’ve renovated?”

“They haven’t just renovated, they changed the company completely!” Raphael snapped. He rubbed at his forehead in frustration.

“Well I’m sure this ghost is still there, so let’s go investigate.”

Simon looked at him dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

“Do I ever joke?” He replied.

\---

About ten minutes later they had found a way to break in and were now roaming the empty cereal aisle. Simon stood a few feet in front of him, some kind of electronic box in his arms.

“If you can hear me, speak directly into this box,” he called out.

There was no answer. He tried again.

“You used to work for Walmart right, what was that like?” Again the store was silent.

“Simon I don’t think this is going to work.” At that Simon whirled around to face him.

“You promised we could go ghost hunting, and we’re going ghost hunting now. It’s not my fault the ghosts are shy!”

Suddenly, a box of cereal flew off the shelf behind them. They both turned around to see the opened box of Cheerios lying on the floor.

“Raphael, did you- did you touch that?” He asked.

“No Simon, how could I have touched something ten feet away when I was talking to you!”

Simon’s face scrunched up in anger. “Well how was I supposed to know! You didn’t even want to be here in the first place!”

Suddenly the lights overhead began to flicker. They both looked up, Raphael in disinterest, Simon in horror.

“Oh my, he’s here! The ghost is here!”

The cha-ching sound of a cash register rang out. Followed by another, and another, until soon all of the cashes were loudly clanking open and ringing up ghostly patrons.

“Um, Raphael,” Simon began.

The distant sound of a toilet repeatedly flushing sounded. Raphael raised his eyebrow.

“Well? Arent’ you going to go investigate that?”

Simon shook his head. “Uhm-I. I think I’m going to pass.” The lights overhead flickered once more. “I’m leaving! This is too much!” He quickly turned and raced away, out of the Target.

All at once everything stopped.

“Oh thank God Lily.” A laugh rang out, and Lily’s face appeared around the corner.

“No problem Raphael. That was hilarious! Let me know if you need my help again.”

Raphael smiled. “Oh don’t worry. I don’t think Simon wants to go ghost hunting again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to team green-yellow, you are all amazing!!! Shoutout to grammarly for editing this for me LOL.
> 
> Thank you to you for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
